WWE
thumbWorld Wrestling Entertainment (WWE) – organizacja zapasów zawodowych, inaczej nazywanych wrestlingiem, wcześniej znana jako World Wrestling Federation (WWF). W 2002 roku po przegranej sprawie sądowej z WWF (World Wildlife Fund) zmieniła nazwę na World Wrestling Entertainment. Obecnie jest największą federacją wrestlingu na świecie. Właścicielem WWE jest Vince McMahon. Najwyższym zawodnikiem jest pochodzący z Indii, The Great Khali ze wzrostem 223 cm, najcięższy jest Big Show ważący 220 kg, najniższym jest Hornswoggle mierzący 110 cm, a najstarszym Dave Finlay. Organizację WWE dzielimy na trzy rostery: Raw, Smack Down, SuperStars oraz WWE NXT. Gale RAW odbywają się na żywo w poniedziałki, Smackdown! we wtorki , a tapingi czyli nagrania odbywają się we wtorki, natomiast WWE NXT jest puszczany we wtorki. WWE organizuje w 2010 roku trzynaście gal PPV (Pay-per-view), na których odbywają się najważniejsze walki Oglądając cotygodniowe programy spod znaku World Wrestling Entertainment (Raw,Smack Down,NXT, SuperStars) możemy zobaczyć szereg ciekawych rodzajów walki, od zwykłych pojedynków, po walki w klatce. Corocznie odbywają się charakterystyczne rodzaje walk, np. Royal Rumble Match. Walka polega na tym, że na początku zaczynają walczyć dwaj zapaśnicy i co półtorej minuty w ringu pojawia się kolejny aż do 30-go wrestlera. Aby wyeliminować rywala, należy go wypchnąć ponad górną linę. Ostatni zawodnik, który pozostanie na ringu zapewnia sobie zwycięstwo i udział w Main Event'cie (walce wieczoru) na największej gali PPV, WrestleManii. Stawką tej walki jest pas mistrzowski, który wybierze wygrany. thumb|left|300px|Siedziba WWE w Stamford w stanie ConnecticutDrugą coroczną walką jest Money in the bank Ladder Match (MITB), który odbywa się również na WrestleManii. Walka ta debiutowała na gali WrestleMania 21. Obecnie walczy w niej ośmiu zawodników, każdy na każdego, a celem jest ściągnięcie z wysokości walizki, w której znajduje się kontrakt na walkę o jeden z dwóch najważniejszych pasów w federacji (WWE Championship, World Heavyweight Championship). Umowa na pojedynek jest ważna przez cały rok, licząc od momentu zwycięstwa. Gwiazda może wykorzystać walizkę w dowolnej chwili, przekazując sędziemu wspomnianą już walizkę. W tym momencie jesteśmy świadkami walki mistrzowskiej. Do tej pory wrestlerzy wykorzystywali walizkę, wtedy, kiedy mistrz jest osłabiony, bądź zmęczony. Ostatnim Mr.Money in the Bank został Jack Swagger, który wykorzystał titleshot pokonując World Heavyweight Championa Chrisa Jericho. W Polsce walki można oglądać na kanałach Extreme Sports Channel , Eurosport oraz TV Puls. Pasy i ich posiadacze *O pasy unifikowane mogą się starać oby dwa rostery Inne tytuły Historia Początki / Capitol Wrestling thumb|225px|Roderick James "Jess" McMahon (1882-1954)Roderick James "Jess" McMahon był promotorem bokserskim. W 1925 roku, McMahon współpracował z Texem Rickardem. Wspólnie zaczęli organizować gale boksu w Madison Square Garden w Nowym Jorku. Pierwszym efektem ich współpracy była walka o Light Heavyweight Championship pomiędzy Jackiem Delaneyem i Paulem Berlenbach. W tym samym czasie były wrestler Joseph Raymond "Toots" Mondt wpadł na rewolucyjny pomysł. Postanowił wprowadzić wrestling na wyższy poziom, wyciągając go z "podziemia" do największych aren sportowych. Dodatkowo, uczynił wrestling bardziej ekscytującym dzięki swojemu "Slam Bang Western Style Wrestling." Kolejnym krokiem było utworzenie wrestlingowej promocji wraz z Edem Lewisem i Billym Sandowem. Udało im się przekonać wielu wrestlerów, by podpisali kontrakty z ich tzw. 'Gold Dust Trio'. Ostatecznie trio, jak i organizacja rozpadły się, po tym jak trójka nie mogła się dogadać w kwesti władzy. Mondt wchodził w spółki z różnymi promotorami, włączając w to Jacka Curleya z Nowego Jorku. W chwili gdy Curley umierał, Mondt zdawał sobie sprawę, że nowojorski wrestling chyli się ku upadkowi. Mając tą świadomość, poszukał pomocy u różnych bookerów. Jednym z nich był Jess McMahon. Jess i Mondt wspólnie utworzyli Capitol Wrestling Corporation (CWC). Nie ma zbyt wielu informacji na temat początków CWC, ale wiadomo, że w 1953 roku dołączyło ono do National Wrestling Alliance. Mondt używał Antonino Roccę jako najważniejszą postać w federacji. Rocca odnosił sukcesy jako main eventer, więc Mondt był zadowolony z faktu, że może mieć go w swojej organizacji. Niestety, Mondt nie był w stanie uszczęśliwić Roccę. W 1953 roku, Ray Fabiani wprowadził Vincenta J. McMahona, który zastąpił swojego ojca – Jessa (mniej więcej w tym czasie CWC stało się regionalnym członkiem NWA). McMahon i Mondt świetnie współpracowali, dzięki czemu szybko zaczęli kontrolować cały północno-wschodni wrestling. Udało im się osiągnąć kontrolę nad 70% całego bookingu w NWA -- co, biorąc pod uwagę zasięg NWA było kolosalnym osiągnięciem. Mondt nauczył Vince'a Sr. jak bookować i pracować w świecie wrestlingu. Był to początek rewolucji wrestlingowej. W 1956 roku, CWC podpisało umowę z WTTG Channel 5, które miało rozpocząć transmisję z gal wrestlingu. World Wide Wrestling Federation 150px|leftNWA posiadało NWA World Heavyweight Championship, który wędrował pomiędzy wszystkimi federacjami zrzeszonymi w NWA, dzięki czemu był on broniony na całym świecie. W 1963, mistrzem był Buddy Rogers. Większa część NWA była niezadowolona z faktu, że Mondt bardzo rzadko pozwalał Rogersowi walczył poza regionem północno-wschodnim. Mondt i McMahon chcieli aby Rogers wciąż posiadał NWA World Championship, ale sam Rogers nie zamierzał dłużej poświęcać swojej kaucji wynoszącej 25 tysięcy $ (posiadacze pasa musieli wpłacać kaucje, jako zapewnienie, że będą wykonywać wszystkie swoje obowiązki jako mistrza). 24 stycznia 1963 Rogers stracił tytuł na rzecz Lou Thesza. W wyniku tego, na znak protestu, Mondt, McMahon oraz całe CWC opuścili NWA, a następnie utworzyli własną organizację World Wide Wrestling Federation (WWWF). W kwietniu, Rogers otrzymał WWWF World Championship. Miesiąc później Rogers stracił pas na rzecz Bruno Sammartino. Krótko przed tą walką Rogers miał atak serca. Pomimo tego, że WWWF odthumb|250px|Vincent James "Vince" McMahon (1914-1984)izolowało się od NWA, Vince McMahon Sr. wciąż zasiadał w zarządzie NWA. W regionie północno-wschodnim nie istniała żadna inna promocja. Czasami dochodziło do pojedynków pomiędzy mistrzami. Przeważnie kończyły się podwójną dyskwalifikacją, bądź innym wynikiem nie wyłaniającym zwycięzcy. W marcu 1979 roku, WWWF wznowiło działalność jako World 'Wrestling Federation' (WWF). Właścicielem pozostał Vincent J. McMahon, także większość najważniejszych członków personelu pozostała bez zmian. McMahon w nieokreślony bliżej sposób przekazał połowę środków finansowych dla Phila Zacko (jego długotrwały partner biznesowy), Arnolda Skaalanda i Gorilla Monsoona. World Wrestling Federation left|185pxW 1980 roku, syn Vincenta J. McMahona, Vincent Kennedy McMahon założył Titan Sports Inc., a w 1982 roku, od swojego ojca i jego współpracowników, kupił Capitol Sports (Monsoon i Skaaland otrzymali dożywotnie zatrudnienie w WWF, a wszyscy trzej właściciele otrzymali gratyfikacje finansowe). W wieku 12 lat Vince Jr. odkrył, że jego ojciec jest promotorem wrestlingowym, zaczął coraz bardziej angażować się w wrestlingowy biznes ojca. Starszy McMahon zdołał rozwinąć region północno-wschodni jako jeden z największych członków NWA, a także pokazać, że pro wrestling jest bardziej rozrywką niż sportem. Vincent McMahon, wbrew woli ojca rozpoczął proces ekspansji, który miał diametralnie zmienić oblicze wrestlingu, jak i jego własne życie. NWA nie było jedynym podmiotem biorącym udział w tej operacji; AWA już dużo wcześniej przestało był członkiem NWA i kontrolowało cały region Northern Midwest. Jednak do tej pory, żadna z tych organizacji, nie próbowała zniszczyć systemu podziału terytorialnego. Pierwszym krokiem McMahona, na drodze do ekspansji ogólnokrajowej było zatrudnienie gwiazdy AWA – Hulka Hogana, który był bardzo rozpoznawalny w całym kraju dzięki występowi w filmie Rocky III. WWF zatrudniło także wrestlera z Północnej Karoliny – Roddy Pipera oraz Jesse'ego Venturę (Ventura nigdy nie stanął w ringu WWF, co było wynikiem zaburzeń płucnych, które doprowadziły do zakończenia jego kariery). Inni promotorzy byli wściekli, że McMahon zaczął umieszczać swoje programy telewizyjne w telewizjach na terenie całego kraju, w regionach innych niż typowy dla WWF – Północny wschód. McMahon rozpoczął ogólnokrajową sprzedaż kaset wideo z nagraniami z gal organizowanych przez WWF poprzez jego firmę dystrybucyjną – Coliseum Video. Było to efektywne łamanie niepisanego prawa, mówiącego o podziale terytorialnym w świecie wrestlingu. Żeby tego było mało, McMahon wykorzystywał wpływy z reklam oraz sprzedaży gadżetów do podkupywania największych gwiazd innych organizacji. Promotorzy z całego kraju byli zmuszeni toczyć bezpośrednią rywalizację z WWF. Federacja wykupywała talenty z Kanady i USA włączając w to grupy British Bulldogs i Hart Foundation, występujące do tej pory w Stampede Wrestling, zatrudniono także legendarnego regionalnego wrestlera – Dustyego Rthumb|250px|Vincent Kennedy "Vince" McMahon w latach 80hodesa. Vincent Senior ostrzegał wiele razy syna : "Vinny, what are you doing?! You'll wind up at the bottom of a river!" (dosłownie: "Vinny co ty robisz?! Opadniesz na samo dno rzeki!"). Mimo takich ostrzeżeń McMahon miał jedno w głowie: chciał doprowadzić WWF do statusu ogólnokrajowej federacji. Jednak taka zmiana wymagała ogromnych nakładów finansowych, które doprowadziły WWF na skraj bankructwa. Przyszłość eksperymentu McMahona, a także WWF, NWA oraz całego biznesu stała pod znakiem zapytania i zależała od sukcesu lub porażki gali "WrestleMania 1". WrestleMania była PPV które McMahon promował jako wrestlingowe "Super Bowl". Finansowy sukces gali spowodowałby wypadnięcie z biznesu wielu terytorialnych federacji NWA oraz zjednoczenie fanów wrestlingu w oglądaniu WWF, a porażka zaś spowodowałaby bankructwo Vincenta Juniora, a kolejny złoty wiek wrestlingu mógłby nie nadejść. Pomysł na wrestlingową super-kartę nie był niczym nowym w USA; NWA tworzyło Starrcade już kilka lat przed WrestleManią. Jednakże, McMahon chciał doprowadzić WWF do mainstreamu, celując w publikę, która do tej pory nie interesowała się wrestlingiem. WWF przyciągało uwagę największych mediów zapraszając Mr. T czy Cyndi Lauper do występu na gali. MTV zawarło umowę na pokazywanie większości WWF, tworząc połączenie Rocka i Wrestlingu. WWF – Następna generacja left|185pxPod przewodnictwem Erica Bischoffa, World Championship Wrestling zaczęło podbierać zawodników z Extreme Championship Wrestling oraz WWF. Odpowiedzią McMahona było stworzenie i promowanie następnej generacji wrestlerów takich jak : Bret Hart, Shawn Michaels, Razor Ramon oraz Diesel. Miało to doprowadzić do poprawianie ratingów, jednak większość tych wrestlerów, WCW także podkradło. W czasie, gdy Vince McMahon zacieśnił kontrakty z zawodnikami by WCW miało trudniejszą drogę do odkupywania talentów z WWF, to federacja McMahona traciła pieniądze w bardzo szybkim tempie. Flagowy produkt WWF czyli "RAW is WAR" został zmuszony do konkurowania o ratingi tym samym czasie co WCW "Monday Nitro", a feud WCW vs. nWo zupełnie odwrócił uwagę widzów od przestarzałej i dziecięcej ery gimmicków "rock and wrestling". Feud WWF/WCW osiągnął zupełnie nowy poziom w roku 1997, kiedy to McMahon spowodował odejście WWF Championa czyli Breta Harta. Rok wcześniej Bret dostał lukratywną ofertę by przeskoczyć do WCW. McMahon skontrował to ofertą, która dawała mniej pieniędzy Hartowi jednak była długoterminowa, więc Bret pozostał w federacji. Vince żałował tej decyzji i zagroził wymówieniem kontraktu, radząc Bretowi by zrobił co w jego mocy i podpisał kontrakt z WCW. Jednak gdy umowa była już blisko nagle McMahon zaczął twierdzić że jest wstanie zapłacić zakontraktowane pieniądze by Bret został. Hart więc dał szansę Vincowi by mogł skusić go ciekawym storyline'em i zapytał się o plany wobec Hitmana. Hart, w swoim kontrakcie, miał klauzulę, która dawała mu kontrolę nad bookowaniem swej osoby przez ostatnie 30 dni kontraktu, który kończył się na Survivor Series. Powiadomił on więc władze WWF, że chętnie pozbędzie się pasa, ale nie na rzecz Shawna Michaelsa, z którym miał napięte stosunki i wiedział że ten nigdy nie odpłaci mu się za tą przysługę. Tutaj można wspomnieć sytuacje gdy Michaels dowiedział się że ma przegrać z Bretem na WrestleManii 13 i zrzekł się pasa na gali Raw. W ten sposób uniknął konieczności podłożenia się Bretowi. Bret zaoferował stratę pasa na rzecz dowolnego wrestlera oprócz Michaelsa, jednak McMahon chciał, aby HBK zdobył pas na PPV w Motrealu. Screwjob w Montrealu thumb|280px|Montreal 1997 r. B.Hart vs. S.Micheals (w tle V.McMahon)Punkt zwrotny dla WWF przyszedł w czasie gali Survivor Series w listopadzie 1997. Bret na tej gali nigdy tak naprawdę się nie poddał, gdyż od razu po założeniu Sharpshootera przez Michaelsa, Vince podbiegł do ringu i krzyknął do ringowego: "Ring the f*** bell!!" ("Uderz w ten p*** gong!"). Shawn bardzo szybko opuścił ring z pasem, bez tradycyjnego świętowania po pojedynku. Hart odszedł z WWF bardzo zdegustowany całą sytuacją (szczególnie, że Survivor Series odbywało się w Kanadzie, z której pochodził) i posunął się nawet tak daleko, że plunął w McMahona po meczu. Ten fakt w historii wrestlingu znany jest głównie jako "Montreal Screwjob". Hart pogodził się jednak z Michaelsem na RAW 4 stycznia 2010 r. Strata main eventera jakim był Bret Hart na rzecz World Championship Wrestling była ryzykownym posunięciem. Jednak McMahon i Russo postanowili stworzyć nowe gwiazdy wrestlingu, jak: The Rock, Steve Austin, Mick Foley, oraz team D-Generation X. Te postacie miały przerwać dominację WCW. Sam Vince McMahon ustawił się w telewizji jako zły promotor co było podstawą do jego feudu z Austinem. Era Attitude left|185pxEra Attitude rozpoczęła się na WrestleManii XIV, kiedy Mike Tyson pojawił się jako specjalny sędzia pojedynku o WWF Championship między Shawnem Michaelsem a Stevem Austinem. Wielu tych którzy nie kupili WrestleManii, włączając w to fanów konkurencyjnego WCW, przełączyło się na "Raw Is War" następnego dnia i przez wiele następnych tygodni. Tag Team New Age Outlaws wszedł w skład D-Generation X razem z X-Packiem, który trafił z WCW. Był to także początek zaciętej waśni między "złym promotorem" Vincem McMahonem a Stevem Austinem. Pierwszy raz od 18 miesięcy ostrzejsze WWF mogło przebić WCW Monday Nitro w ratingach. Przez nadchodzący rok WWF znów stała się ulubionym fedem fanów, a The Rock stał się jednym z największych face'ów w historii. WCW która swym ostrym feudem "WCW vs nWo" doprowadziła WWF prawie do ruiny finansowej, teraz miała narastające trudności w konkurowaniu ze swym rywalem. Ta zmiana w WWF nie obyła się bez krytyki i wiele grup czuło się wręcz znieważonych przez nowy pełen przemocy wizerunek. Razem z grupami feministek, które uważały że przyciąganie widzów przez atrakcyjne i pełne seksu kobiety było niemoralne. Jednak ten nowy kontrowersyjny styl WWF był bardziej pociągający dla widzów federacji. thumb|280px|D-Generation X (DX Army)- najpopularniejsza grupa Ery Attiude W 1999 roku wydarzyła się tragedia, która wstrząsnęła fanami WWF. 23 maja Owen Hart występujący jako "Blue Blazer" zginął podczas gali Over the Edge. Miał wykonać wejście "Superbohatera" z sufitu hali. Lina, na której miał być opuszczony, zerwała się lub odczepiła. Spowodowało to, iż 34-letni wrestler upadł z wysokości 22 metrów na ring na oczach 18 tysięcy fanów. Ponieważ światło było wówczas zgaszone, wiele osób myślało, że była to kukła, jednak wkrótce okazało się być inaczej. Owen upadając uderzył głową o narożnik, po czym z wielką siłą odchyliła się ona do tyłu. Publiczność niemo obserwowała, jak Owen był reanimowany i wynoszony z hali przez lekarzy (tym którzy oglądali galę w systemie PPV w domu oszczędzono tego widoku gdyż reżyser przerwał nadawanie i puszczono wcześniej nagrany wywiad). Wrestler w krytycznym stanie został przetransportowany do szpitala, gdzie po niecałej godzinie zmarł. Jim Ross poinformował fanów oglądających PPV o tragicznym zejściu Owena, jednak publiczność na hali nie została o tym zawiadomiona. Następnie dokończono show, co uznawane jest jako bardzo kontrowersyjne posunięcie. Następnej nocy WWF poświęciło całe RAW pamięci Owena, na którym wielu wrestlerów i pracowników podzieliło się swoimi wspomnieniami o zmarłym. We wrześniu 1999, WWF rozpoczęło nadawanie drugiej cotygodniowej gali o nazwie "SmackDown!" w telewizji UPN. Oprócz Star Trek: Voyager and Enterprise, program ten okazał się jednym z najbardziej udanych w historii UPN. Z boku sukcesu ery Attitude, 19 października 1999 macierzysta spółka WWF czyli Titan Sports wkroczyła na otwarty rynek i by zwiększyć jej rozpoznawalność zmieniono nazwę spółki na World Wrestling Federation Entertainment (federacja wrestlingowa nadal nosiła nazwę WWF i dzięki temu łatwo kojarzyła się z WWFE). W czasie gdy WWF było wielkim sukcesem, WWFE urozmaicało swoje działania wchodząc w inne sfery biznesu wliczając w to Night Club na Times Square i wydawanie książek. W 2000 roku WWF stworzyło nową ligię profesionalnego futbolu amerykańskiego o nazwie XFL. Interes ten okazał się jednak niewypałem i liga wytrzymała tylko rok. Invasion W marcu 2001 roku WWF kupiło swojego długiego rywala czyli World Championship Wrestling od AOL Time Warner. Od pamiętnych lat 97/98 wszyscy fani wrestlingu marzyli o feudzie pomiędzy tymi dwoma federacjami. Plany bookerskie zakładały więc, że WCW przejmie Raw i zamieni je w WCW Monday Nitro. Jednak wszystkie wielkie gwiazdy WCW takie jak Hulk Hogan, Lex Luger, Kevin Nash, Bill Goldberg oraz Sting były związane kontraktem z Time Warner a nie z samym WCW, więc Vince McMahon na ten czas nie zdecydował się na wykupienie ich kontraktów. Ten fakt w połączeniu z przekonaniem Vince'a że generalnie wrestlerzy WWF nie powinni przegrywać z wrestlerami WCW doprowadziło do zaniechania planów inwazji WCW. Cień tego pomysłu wrócił gdy McMahon wykupił zlikwidowanego rywala Extreme Championship Wrestling i koalicja WCW/ECW znana była jako "Alliance". World Wrestling Entertainment left|200pxZ powodu procesu o prawa do nazwy WWF z World Wildlife Fund, wiosną 2002 roku po przegranym procesie federacja zmieniła nazwę na World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE). Co ciekawe dla przykładu domena wwf.com której World Wildlife Fund nigdy nie miała zamiaru używać przeszła w prywatne ręce i jej właściciel teraz czerpie zyski z reklam na tej nadal wysoko odwiedzanej stronie. Zmiana logo nastąpiła z mottem "Get The F Out" dla upublicznienia nazwy WWE. Podział na brandy Bez konkurencji ze strony WCW, WWE zdecydowało się na rozdzielenie federacji na dwie oddzielne podfederacje lub inaczej brandy – Raw i SmackDown!. Po tym rozdzieleniu każda z marek posiada osobny roster, pasy ekskluzywne tylko dla danej podfederacji (dla przykładu: WWE Championship dla Raw oraz World Heavyweight Championship dla SmackDown!), chociaż zdarza się, że zawodnik z pasem może zostać przeniesiony do drugiego brandu np. po ostatnim drafcie Triple H ze SmackDown przeszedł do RAW z tytułem WWE Championship. Każdy brand jest również prowadzony przez innego General Managera. Jednak ten podział jest tylko w sferze scenariuszowej i zdarza się, że wrestlerzy przeskakują z Raw na Smackdown! w wyniku Draftu i odwrotnie. 26 maja 2006 roku WWE dodało kolejny, trzeci już brand – ECW. 23 lutego 2010 ECW zastąpił WWE NXT. Inne Dawne pasy WWE/WWF *ECW Championship (1994 – 2001, 2006 – 2010) *WWE Cruiserweight Championship (1991-2007) *WWE Hardcore Championship (1998-2002) *WWE European Championship (1997-2002) *WCW/World Championship (2001) *WCW World Tag Team Championship (2001) *WWF Light Heavyweight Championship (1981-2001) *WWF Intercontinental Tag Team Championship (1991) *WWF Women's Tag Team Championship (1983-1989) *WWF Canadian Championship (1985-1986) *WWF International Heavyweight Championship (1959-1963, 1982-1985) *WWF Junior Heavyweight Championship (1967-1985) *WWF International Tag Team Championship (1969-1985) *WWF World Martial Arts Heavyweight Championship (1978-1985) *WWF North American Heavyweight Championship (1979-1981) *WWWF United States Championship (1970-1975) *WWWF United States Tag Team Championship (1963-1967 Zdarzają się również turnieje typu King of the Ring, które odbywają się, co jakiś czas. Ostatnim "Królem Ringu" został William Regal. W Polsce walki można oglądać na kanałach Extreme Sports Channel , Eurosport oraz TV Puls. Inne Dawne pasy WWE/WWF *ECW Championship (1994 – 2001, 2006 – 2010) *WWE Cruiserweight Championship (1991-2007) *WWE Hardcore Championship (1998-2002) *WWE European Championship (1997-2002) *WCW/World Championship (2001) *WCW World Tag Team Championship (2001) *WWF Light Heavyweight Championship (1981-2001) *WWF Intercontinental Tag Team Championship (1991) *WWF Women's Tag Team Championship (1983-1989) *WWF Canadian Championship (1985-1986) *WWF International Heavyweight Championship (1959-1963, 1982-1985) *WWF Junior Heavyweight Championship (1967-1985) *WWF International Tag Team Championship (1969-1985) *WWF World Martial Arts Heavyweight Championship (1978-1985) *WWF North American Heavyweight Championship (1979-1981) *WWWF United States Championship (1970-1975) *WWWF United States Tag Team Championship (1963-1967) Kategoria:Federacja Kategoria:WWE Kategoria:Zawodnicy